The Random Tales
by Theunknownspartan
Summary: A random collection of stories. OC Tales and so on. hope yall like these random stories some scripts here an there as well.


Year 3334 ade.

Kylee gave a small squeak as she was patted on the head as her tail wagged like crazy, as she looked up at her master, as he smiled back at her" how's my young wife today?"

His voice was rough and very smooth with full of charisma behind it. He had a smooth trimmed beard and nice blue eyes as he gazed into her dark green emerald colour. Her face was smooth with a strand of brown hair going in front of her face, making the two laugh and smile.

"I'm good my love. Can i see our kids today? I truly miss them"

The emperor just gave a small smile as he pulled her up as he walked her through the buildings hallways to a nursery to show her the 8 babies in cribs fast asleep. Their children, as she gave a nice smile as she snuggled into his chest as he pulled her close.

Outside the emperors palace on the empire's capital world of roma crantia. The city had skyscrapers into the clouds with its skylines filled with air traffic, and large warships in orbit. The people who lived in the human empire were happy to be under its rule with many classes in its system. The slave class which was alien sub species or mutants of the human race. The lower class who could afford a slave and who worked in the empire or where in its legions. The middle class the majority average and influential part of the empire. The upper class the generals or very rich of the empire or ones who some of the corporations that ran threw out the empire.

And the emperor jackus la fruitus the man who was elected to be emperor by the people of the empire.

Back in the emperor's chambers kylee was humming to herself as she was a sub species a human neko. Wolf ears and tail, as she was reportedly the last of her kind. They were hunted down because of their extreme beauty and easy to control which led to the last emperor to kill the majority of her kind, because of the risk of an uprising. She was saved by jackus in the streets as she was huddled over a garbage can naked scratched and pregnant with children from many partners. She was saved because jackus had a soft spot for her because she was so beautiful, and forever she was in his debt.

She kept humming a smooth loving tune who she learned from her mother, as the emperor just smiled at her, knowing she was with his child. He was using her high productiveness for his own needs as he knew each child would be his. Except for the 8 she was humming to as in do time he would kill them or sell them into slavery. He never liked those bastards as he found her disgusting when he found her feral on the planet earth going threw the old ruins of the human homeworld. It was his hunting ground and his research facility as he made his citizens forget earth was their homeworld, under the penalty of death its name must not be mentioned by anyone. Only people who were classified could say its name around the emperor only.

The people of the empire were treated well the classes at peace as you would say, as the empire ruled many worlds under its boot, and any rebellion who fought against them for independence, and they never got covered by the news and was always taken care of by harsh retaliation.

Jackus gave a sigh as he took kylee away as she gave a grumble as sorrow filled her eyes as she watched a couple of guards move in. her eyes widened as she saw them raise their guns 1 man to a crib, as her heart skipped many beats" NOO! NOO! NOT MY BABIES! JACKUS!"

He didn't budge as he kept her close as he just blankly stared at the cribs, as she watched his guards kill the 8 infants with no remorse and the swears and crying of kylee as she just slacked in sorrow.

Planet earth new york. Year 3038 planet kyros outskirt colony. Base of a revolt against the empire from normal people of the empire and its slaves. The terra rebellion

Kylee walked threw the halls of the underground base as she wore a skin tight outfit, having a toddler follow her with two guards as well. She had a serious tone on her face having a scar across her eye, and a shaved side of her hair and a long side covering that scar of hers.

" mam! The emperor's first fleet is inbound to the planet! Hes here for his child…. And you to."

The voice was feminine young and sweet with a hint of fear as she stood in front of her commander. Kylee gave a nod shooing her daughter away with the two guards to the lower levels.

" ok than. We must call in our fleet at the right time. Leave 5 warships here than bring in the rest right behind them. Get the ground ships, and ground forces ready. We must make them pay for each inch of this planet! Relay those orders!"

"Yes ma'am!" the officer gave a quick salute as she had a nice neat uniform on with a blue band on her arm, as was the band for the holy terra rebellion.

Kylee followed her officer to the control room, the two going in a speed walk as the halls became fully crowded and filled with pure organized chaos.

" sir where are we headed!?"

"To the hanger! We need to get ready for the big ground assault"

These rebels wore nice clean clothing something that was odd, as the empire had clean clothes as the lower classes, would never know the difference between these two groups if it wasnt for those bands.

The planet above if one was to watch would have seen 10 medium sized ships against a massive fleet of thousands, and hundreds of massive gigantic ships dwarfing those ten.

On the flag ship of this small ship the admiral an old man with a grizzled beard, a robotic leg and a ragged uniform. He was rather fit, as was the majority of his crew.

This ship was stolen from the empire decades ago, lost in space as this was a pirate ship, for this group of people against the empire just so they could rule. He didn't agree with these people he just wanted to be free he just wanted to have stability again, to see a republic a democracy once again.

The planet held by these rebels was worse than the empire, reasons the rich ruled and kylee wasn't the ruler but forced into it for revenge against jackus for killing her children.

So when the empire came to crush this rebellion, they came with a massive fleet, and those ten ships didn't stand a chance, as they were taken out by torrents of missiles and bombers, soon the pincer fleet came in only to take out a small frigate than be crushed by this fleet. The empire did this type of fighting monthly, and was use to these tactics and no survivors ever told a tale.

The planet below was in shock as the rich were soon attacked by the poor, and the empire coming in to help this rebellion and to show they helped the people a show of propaganda to keep its grip on the people.

In the rebel base, kylee was in the command centre alone with that young officer the two looking at each other than the one door into it. This was were she would die and rise as a martyr.

This was not to be so, as huge portals of hyper space opened up in space, as massive ships of alien in origin popped threw. It was the alien race known the forerunner, an ancient civilization. These large ancient ships soon opened fire with beams of light on the imperial fleet. Jackus on his ships bridge swore as he saw swathes of his fleet, being torn up as the whole bridge was in pure choas and filled with field chatter, and screams from dying ships.

" this is echo two nin…"

Echo 2! Echo 2! Come in! Fuck we lost echo 2!"

" where losing shields god damn those weapons are strong!"

Im ramming this fucker!"

" oh shit! SHit! The captains dead! Oh god where being boarded!"

This just flooded the bridge as jackus stood stoic as he raised his hand" send the 8th fleet to take out their capital ship, tell all bombers to go for the weaker points. Fighters keep those boarding parties off our ships. Tell the weaker ships to draw fire. Tell the imperial class war ships to fire their main cannons on the stronger ships. If the ship is badly damaged go kamikazi!"

Kylee walked into the halls as she saw imperial troops backing away from rebel troops as they fired beam rifles, as the halls were filled with smoke and the stench of death.

" where winning… by the goddess"

Holy terra year 3345

Kylee stood at the space port jackus found her at, the two standing in the middle of two great armies. The victor here would decide the fate of the empire.


End file.
